Root-kits and other malware may avoid detection by security software operating on a software platform. Once established, the root-kit may observe user activity, circumvent user actions, and perform other malicious or undesired activities. Measuring an individual software entity may address integrity and presence checks of that software entity, but may not give any assurance that the software entity has not been circumvented.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.